


The Heart Of The Shinsengumi

by Wandering_Letters



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Letters/pseuds/Wandering_Letters
Summary: A young Mistress, Alayne has wanted nothing more than to prove her worth to The Grand Order. One fateful day, the Grail decides to manifest the Sakura Saber, Okita Souji, as her Servant.With a looming threat rearing its head in a new Singularity, can the pair quickly learn to work together and overcome their trials and challenges?





	The Heart Of The Shinsengumi

**The Heart Of The Shinsengumi**

  **Prologue: My Mistress**

  **~ o ~**

 

“Alright Alayne. It’s your turn to step up to the Grail. Do you have any catalysts?” Asked Da Vinci.  
“No… unfortunately not. I couldn’t find anything relating to what I’m looking for in a Servant.”  
“Ahh. So you’ll be leaving it up to the Grail’s discretion.”  
“Yes. It seems I’ll have to.”

The inventor nodded and turned to the Grail. 

“Well. Best of luck. You already know that the Grail has incredibly high requirements to impress it. And remember that sometimes… there’s nothing you can do; the Grail will simply make its own decision no matter how great your sacrifice is.”  
“I understand… this is not my first time summoning, but it is the first time I’ve ever done one without a catalyst.”

Da Vinci smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

“I understand the pain of loss you feel… you’re here because you lost your only two Servants… aren’t you?” She asked. 

My eyes narrowed as I nodded. 

“Alexander and Lu Bu served me well… but I wasn’t good enough to save them. My decisions caused them to be destroyed. I have learned a great deal after taking two months to train myself. I’m ready to serve the Grand Order once again.” I replied. 

She gave me a bright smile and nodded. 

“That’s the spirit! Be careful however Alayne; don’t get your expectations up for something truly incredible because the Grail does **not** play favoritism.” 

I swallowed hard as I made my way to the middle of the chamber and looked towards the Grail. The massive, golden chalice was the source by which all Masters of the Grand Order brought forth their Servants. 

I was one of the younger members, having only been here for half a year and I certainly lacked experience in comparison to my colleagues. I was struggling to keep up with them, most likely due to my unusually poor reserves of Mana as well as lack of real formal training to hone its use. However, I devoted myself to improving. By the third month, I started helping the Order with minor missions, mostly gathering resources such as summoning catalysts and securing small fonts of Mana, which would help other Masters replenish theirs quickly if given some time. However, my first major mission… would also be my only one. 

I managed to summon three Servants, though my mana reserves only allowed me to realistically sustain two of them at any given time. Alexander, Lu Bu and Cu Chulain were the Servants that helped me begin to make a name for myself. However… two months ago, everything changed. 

I went to assist in resource efforts in the Fuyuki Singularity and it was to be a routine operation. Get in, get the resources and fight only when necessary. The enemy was normally in small numbers and within the capabilities of even a novice Master to handle. However, an anomaly occurred. Massive numbers of Shadow Servants attacked and though they weren’t particularly powerful, their sheer numbers were daunting to say the least. During that operation, three other Masters perished and I managed to escape… but not without losing Alexander and Lu Bu. Now, Cu was the only Servant I had… and I knew that he alone wouldn’t be able to help The Order. I needed someone powerful… someone who could truly make a difference. While Lancer was certainly a force to be reckoned with, a single Servant would never be able to make leeway in progress. No… I needed someone I could rely on. Someone who I know could handle his or herself even without my assistance. 

The harsh reality of my inadequacy as a Master was setting in… and as I looked to the Grail and began to gather my Mana, I felt… fear. What if I summoned a Servant who couldn’t make the difference? I’d have to wait weeks to be of use again… and what if that summoning was nothing special either? The questions kept flooding into my head over and over again… and I suddenly started to backpedal. However, I walked into the chest of a person standing behind me. I turned, to see that it was Cu, looking at me with a raised eyebrow and that sly smile of his. 

“Come on Mistress. Don’t tell me you’re chickening out? Nothing ever goes right the first time and you damn well know that. Learn from your mistakes and improve upon them! Don’t you dare back away from your destiny!” He bellowed. 

I hesitated but he shook his head, adamant in his resolve. 

“You’re not running away anymore. I watched you train yourself to the bone, exhausting yourself of Mana and putting your body through torture in order to get to where you are right now. You don’t have the strength yet… but you certainly have the **heart**. Believe in yourself, and there’s no way that stupid Grail will pair you up with some lowlife.” He growled. 

I sighed in slight relief, feeling reassured by his words, despite how harsh they were. I heard more footsteps and I looked to the right to see that Dr. Romani and Mashu had entered the room. Mashu looked determined, despite her face looking somewhat blank but her eyes… her eyes told me everything I needed to know. 

“If you really want to help the Order Alayne, you can’t be afraid and you can’t doubt yourself. Don’t think about your problems because you’ll never be able to overcome them. Face them head on and be better!” Shouted Romani. 

Feeling new courage flow into me, I looked to the Grail before extending my right hand. I started chanting, as I felt my Mana begin to drain.

 _“I need… I need to do this. There’s no turning back now. I can’t sit in a corner and do nothing while my comrades risk their lives for our cause. I need to be out there with them, fighting and doing what I can for what remains of humanity. I am a Master of The Grand Order… and I will not be a coward!”_  

My Mana surged forward, causing my command seals to glow red. The Grail responded, shining a brilliant gold as the light began to overtake everything else in the room. I turned back to Cu, who continued to smile at me.

“You’ll find your true partner Mistress. I know you will. I’m glad I was able to be of use to you. But I know… that I’m not the Servant for you. You’ve been a damned good Mistress but now? You don’t need me anymore. And if you happen to summon a Servant of a higher caliber than me, you’ll need all of your reserves to maintain him or her. I think… you should release me. We will meet again one day. I’m sure of it.” 

I shook my head but Cu was adamant, holding my hand and gently placing it over his chest. He nodded.

“You know I’m right. Now don’t make me rant and get all sappy. This ain’t goodbye, only see you later. Got it?” He said.

I felt my heartstrings tug, but in order to prove to him that I had grown, I held back my tears before chanting the release spell. Once I finished chanting, I knew he would only have a few moments before he disappeared.

“...Thank you for all your help Lancer.” I said with a grateful nod.  
“Shut up and go kick some ass! Don’t make me come back here and you haven’t gotten stronger! You hear me Mistress?! I’ll be freakin’ pissed!” He bellowed. 

The yellow light started to erupt from his body and soon, he disappeared right before his eyes, but not before holding up a thumb and smiling at me. With new resolve, I turned back to the Grail and channeled even more of my Mana. 

“That’s enough Alayne! You’ve expended just about all of it! Stop and take a rest!” Shouted Da Vinci.

I didn’t listen to her, fueled by my determination from Cu’s speech as well as all of the memories of my failures and inadequacies. The light around the grail soon turned from gold… to a rainbow of colors. I had never seen the Grail in such a state and before I could comment, a blinding flash of light erupted from it. I stumbled off the stairs, not realizing that I was so close to it only to be caught by Dr. Romani. After giving him a nod… my vision began to blur.

“You used up almost all of your Mana… you’re going to have to take a rest for a while. You were reckless… but that light. It’s unmistakable… you did very well today. Be proud of what you’ve done young Mistress.” Soothed Romani. 

Now thankful that I had managed to make everyone present proud, I closed my eyes and allowed the exhaustion to take over… ****

 **~ o ~**  

**Three Days Later- Alayne’s Room**

“...H….ow...i….she?”

I opened my eyes to see that I was back in my room. I tried to sit up, but I immediately felt a sharp pain in my hand. I looked down to see that nothing was physically wrong with it, but the pain was intense, nearly enough to daze me. I winced and before I could sit up completely, I noticed that someone had walked up to me, and was looking down. It… was a woman.

“Hello Mistress. It’s good to see you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

I shook my head and managed to sit up, though I immediately regretted it from an intense dizzy spell that followed my head getting that high. I felt a reassuring hand on mine and I finally managed to clear my vision to get a good look at my caretaker.

She wasn’t as old as I thought she was, instead looking no older than a teenager. She had pale, pinkish yellow hair and silver eyes. She wore a kimono, the top half being pink and the lower being red. From what I could tell, she was clearly a Japanese Servant, but I didn’t have a clue of which Servant she was.

“...Exhausted. Were you the one taking care of me?” I asked.  
“Yes. Mashu-san advised me on all the avenues of caring for you. You’ve been asleep for three days.” She replied. 

My eyes widened and I sighed deeply.

“I… just can’t get anything right can I?” I growled.  
“You managed to summon me here. I heard your plight through the Grail and even though I wasn’t fully sure myself as to why I followed the call… I had a good feeling about it. And now, here I am.” She said with a smile. 

She sat next to me. 

“Saber Class. Okita Souji. Captain of the Shinsengumi! Though… I have no idea where my Haori went. Let’s not talk about that.” She said with a nervous laugh.

I could already tell that I’d get along with her just fine, considering her light hearted nature as well as her proving that she actually cares about me. She watched over me for three days, despite having absolutely no kind of medical background and rather than to let Dr. Romani, Da Vinci or Mashu burden themselves with it, Okita took it upon herself to do it all.

“Nice to meet you Saber. My name is Alayne. I hope we’ll work well together.” I said.

The swordswoman smiled at me and nodded.

“Dr. Romani suggested that you rest for a few more days before you attempt any kind of task for The Grand Order. Unless you feel up to it now. In which case, I won’t object to some action.” She said.

She then turned and pointed to the door, which had her katana leaning against the wall.

“I… should probably rest some more. But there is something you can do for me Okita.” I said.

She seemed happy that I chose not to refer to her as Saber, indicating that she was one of those Servants who actually appreciated not being referred to by her class.

“What is it Mistress?” She asked.  
“Tell me about yourself. Your role in history… I know nothing about you and I’d like to get to know you better.” I explained.

She snorted and shrugged before drawing her legs up and turning to face me fully.

“It’s a lot to tell. You sure you’re ready for all of this information?” She asked.  
“Absolutely. I love hearing about history and you’re my Servant. I’d like to know as much as I can about you, considering that you probably know more about me.” I retorted.

She chuckled and nodded, conceding my point as she cleared her throat.

“Alright. Let me tell you everything about my time as Captain Of The Shinsengumi…”


End file.
